Smash Adventure 2
by Ij500
Summary: The residents of the Smash Mansion find out new guests are coming. Come see how these new characters tangle with the current ones in their new lives.
1. Mewtwo Strikes Back

**Newcomer #1**

It has been 2 years since the incident with Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Dr. Wily. Everyone from different worlds came to a place called the Smash Mansion and discovered it was the most luxurious place to be. They met other characters and even had battles with one another. Eventually, everyone was going on an alleged treasure hunt, but it was a trap as they were ambushed and attacked. Everyone then woke up in a factory and found out they were being spied on for a mutant creation. They engaged in a life or death battle with the mutant and managed to put an end to him once and for all. After that, a familiar face showed up and he wanted to help everyone. Majority of the residents were dubious of him being around, but eventually he began to earn their trust one by one.

Right now, Falco and Rosalina were in a team battle against Captain Falcon and Samus. They were battling in the Mario Kart stage and the winning team right now was the Blue team.

"Show me your moves!"

"Oh, I'll show you alright!" Falco said and charged towards him. He pulled out his gun and fired shots while getting closer and closer, but Falcon dodged each shot until Falco was close enough for him to kick the gun out of his hand. He then followed up with a series of punches and knocked Falco back a few feet.

He then started charging energy.

"Falcon... Punch!" Landed a clean hit right in the face. Sent him flying to the other side of the stage. He then charged towards the guy until a Luma flew into him. This knocked him away and he caught part one of the karts zooming by which did some damage.

Rosalina: "You okay?"

"Could be better."

 **Back at the Mansion...**

Everyone back at the Mansion was watching the fight one way or another no matter where in the Mansion they were.

"Just like Falco, take a risk with his own sorry butt."

"Never took you to be so negative against your friend." Robin said

"Falco prefers daring tasks and risks. He doesn't use his head sometimes"

"Mmn"

 **In the arcade...**

"Isn't that the fifth Luma to show up in the right?" Jay wondered

"Rosalina has lots of them from her world, losing a few won't matter when another can just pop up." Palutena answered. She was walking by and overheard him.

"Really?"

"Yep"

Back to the fight at hand, Samus just fired a fully charged Charge Blast, but Falco kicked his Reflector and bounced the shot back. Samus dodged it only for it to hit Falcon and get him eliminated.

"One down, one to go" Falco said. Samus wasn't going to lose to him, so she used her Power Suit's grappler beam and launched towards Falco. It locked on him and brought him to her. She then lifted him in the air and slammed him into the ground. She then did a leg sweep which knocked him up in the air and she smashed him out of bounds. It was now down to Samus vs. Rosalina and Luma.

"Oh boy." Luigi feared.

"Don't worry, Rosalina is gonna win this." Pit encouraged

"Don't bet on it kid, Samus is ruthless. She'll beat the stuffing out that woman and her fluffy stars." Ganondorf argued.

"We'll see about that."

The fighters were both at 70% or higher. Rosalina sends her Luma towards Samus who dodges, but while her back is turned towards Luma, she gets struck from behind and Rosalina grabs her. She then simply tosses her to the side, but Samus recovers by unleashing a screw-like recovery and grabs the ledge.

"Nice try." She says and hops back on the stage. Rosalina backs away from her and fires Luma. Samus fires a missile at the same time and both attacks collide, causing Luma to disappear. While the smoke was still up, Rosalina went in to get the drop on Samus. But the grappler beam caught her by surprise, and Samus pulled the finishing move for the match.

"GAME! And the winner is... Red Team!"

Samus and Captain Falcon were the winners.

"Wow." Emily said

"Aw man."

"Told you kid, she's ruthless."

After they came back, things went on like everyday business until later in the afternoon. Greninja, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong were practicing outside in the forest.

Greninja and Zelda were taking shots one after another trying to hit each other from a distance. Zelda's Din's Flare managed to strike a substitute of Greninja and she went full defense.

"Where could he be? Left? Right? Above? Behind? He can't be in front or underground." She then sensed something behind her, and she teleported. Greninja appeared from behind, but didn't attack. Instead, he prepared Water Shuriken and threw one in each of the eight directions. Zelda reappeared right before and used Naryu's Love to block the attack.

"That was tactical. You were like a ninja and sensed where I was well before I could attack." He complemented

"You were behind me?"

"Is that such a surprise?"

"I thought sensed something different, much more hostile."

"Couldn't have been me. I'm not hostile."

Just then, an energy blast came out of nowhere and it was headed for Zelda. Greninja sensed it and used his tongue to pull her out of danger's way. The blast caught the other's attention and they ran over to the two.

Pikachu: "What happened?"

"Something tried to blitz attacked Zelda from behind. I didn't get a look at who or where."

Ganondorf: "Whoever tried that, they're quite the sniper." He complemented. Just then, a shadow zoomed by above and everyone noticed. They looked up in different ways to try and spot it, and DK found the source.

"AAH! AAH!" he screeched. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a figure in the sky, but it was too small to make out. Eventually, it zoomed in so fast that the force created a force of wind. When the wind subsided, everyone got a better look at the figure. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Greninja weren't happy to see who it was.

"It can't be."

"No."

"Impossible!"

"Well, well. The 3 of you are here as well." Spoke the figure. Zelda, Ganondorf, and DK were a little confused about what they were talking about.

"Hold up, you know who this is?" he asked

"His name's Mewtwo. He was a pokemon like us, but he was created by humans. He became hostile and attacked. He's been a rogue pokemon, so I've heard." Greninja answered.

"That was back in the past, not today."

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu said getting defensive. Electricity began to display out of his cheeks.

"I have a reservation to be at a place called the Smash Mansion."

"You're kidding!"

"I plan to demonstrate my power to opponents that I can challenge myself with."

"Well, you just met 3 of them, and one of them will grant you that wish." Ganon said and jumped towards Mewtwo full force. However, he was anticipating the attempt and used Confusion to repel him. He then used a burst of energy and sent him crashing into the ground.

"He's strong." Zelda said

"Don't let your guard down!" Greninja said and assumed a defensive stance. Mewtwo came down to the ground, Donkey Kong snuck up behind him and tried to clap his huge hands on the pokemon, but MewTwo turned around and made eye contact with the Kong. He suddenly stopped moving and just stood there dazed. He then grabbed him with psychic powers and threw to the other side.

"Time to end this." Jigglypuff said. She began spinning in place and then started rolling. She hit Mewtwo and knocked him up in the air. When he came down, she came back around and knocked him up again. Greninja jumped up high, lined himself above the pokemon, and kicked him down to the ground.

"Did we get him?" He wondered. He slowly walked up to the dust cloud, and when the dust cleared there was nothing. The impact of the ground had nothing in it.

"What the-?" Mewtwo then appeared behind and grabbed him. He then launched him up a bit and shot small Shadow Balls at him. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Greninja!" Pikachu screamed and charged up power for a skull bash. He then launched at Mewtwo who used Teleport to get out the way. When he reappeared, Zelda appeared as well and used her abilities to keep the pokemon busy long enough for the other's to make a recovery. He then jumps in the air with Zelda in pursuit, and he catches her off guard by making his body surge with electrical energy. He then knocks her away with his tail.

"Your skills just aren't good enough." he said.

He charged up a Shadow Ball and fired it full power, only for it to be countered by an Aura Sphere.

"What?"

Everyone looked in the direction it came from and Lucario was standing nearby.

"Lucario!" Jigglypuff cheered

"You guys were late for lunch back at the Mansion, so me and Meta Knight came to get you." He explained. Just then, Meta Knight came out of nowhere.

"But now, we know why you guys are late. Doing battle with an unknown opponent."

"Unknown to you, not me." Lucario corrected.

"Hmm?"

"I know who this is, and he's not a very friendly pokemon to begin with."

"Just because I was different back then, don't think you can't trust me." Mewtwo spoke. He then teleported to get the drop on Lucario. However, he was one step ahead and created a bone staff to block the tail that came at him from the right. Lucario and Mewtwo exchanged attacks with each other until a gold chain came and wrapped around Mewtwo's hand.

"What the-?"

"This is how you say hello to your fellow residents? How rude." spoke a voice. Everyone looked in the air and saw Tabuu floating.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tabuu. I'm the one who responded to your RSVP to come stay at the Mansion. I informed you that others would be here, especially ones of your kind. But this is not, how you should say hello to your fellow residents."

The chain then disappeared and Mewtwo was welcomed by Tabuu. Later on, everyone at the Mansion was greeted, and informed on about Mewtwo. Charizard was weary of him being around because he and Pikachu were part of a big battle pertaining to Mewtwo.

"I don't trust him being here. He's nothing but bad news." He said to himself. He had a feeling that Mewtwo being around was gonna be bad news.

Eventually, within time everyone accepted him as a regular at the place. But soon, more faces new to some, old to others will show up and everyone will be in for the ride of their lives.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Comment on which DLC character you want to see next.**


	2. Lucas comes out of Nowhere

**Lucas comes out of nowhere**

It had been a week after Mewtwo showed up at the Mansion and everyone was still getting used to him being around. He was getting along with everyone else a little bit at a time, albeit he also caused little problems by being rude every now and then. But overall, he was one of them now. At the moment, there was training going on with Sheik and Greninja. They were using their ninja techniques and trying to see who was better. Greninja prepared Water Shuriken and he launched towards Sheik, who dodged it by performing her Bouncing Fish technique. The attack missed by a hair and Sheik landed the kick against Greninja. It sent him flying through a window at the Onett stage. He crashed into a stock full of products. He then tried to get back up, but he felt pain and couldn't move.

"Ouch, I don't know which hurt worse; the glass in my leg or the landing." He said and looked at his leg. There was a couple pieces of glass in his leg and blood was running down to the ground. When he tried to stand up, the pressure against the glass wounds caused the pain to kick in.

"Gah!"

Soon, Sheik appeared in a shroud of mist right in front of the pokemon.

"Think you're up to the challenge?"

"I may be knocked down, but I'm not-"

He tried to stand up, but the pain came back. It caused a small grunt to escape his lips. Sheik looked at him in confusion, but when Sheik saw the blood on his leg...

"You're hurt. You need to see the doctor."

"I can't stop now, not in the middle of training."

"Unless you have a bloody leg. That's not something to take lightly. You're going and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sheik got out a tether cord and wrapped it around Greninja, dragging him to Dr. Mario after warping out of the training stage. Dr. Mario then examined Greninja's leg.

"Mama Mia. That's-a bloody, all right." He grabbed a piece of cloth meant for the mouth and put it in Greninja's mouth.

"This might-a hurt." He pulled out some tweezers and grabbed the first piece. He pulled it out and during the process, Greninja screamed in pain.

(muffled): "AAAAAHHHH!"

"I warned-a you. Once the other piece is out-a, I'll wrap it up-a." He pulled the other glass out and applied a little anesthetics so it would ease the pain. He then wrapped up the wound with a bandage and tied it tight.

"It will heal in a couple of days, but until then, no extreme training."

"(groans). I was afraid of that."

He then got up and was walking to the lobby. He saw that Ike and Link were there watching the big screen.

"Feeling better?" Ike asked

"I'll get there soon. What's happening?"

"Ness and Bowser are battling and Ness is outclassed." Link answered and pointed to the TV.

Bowser was battling against Ness and the odds were in Bowser's favor. He jumps up in the air right above Ness and he brings up his shield for protection. However, Bowser is so freaking powerful that he breaks the shield when he lands and stuns Ness.

"Hah, nice try kid. But you can't beat this Koopa." He then performed a dropkick and shot Ness away. He was so dizzy from the stun, he was on the ground with everything spinning around him. Bowser stomped over till he was right on top of the kid.

"You put up a good fight, but sadly not good enough. Let's finish this!" He lifted a hand and was about to claw at the kid, but just then...

"PK Fire!"

A miniature lightening bolt came out of nowhere and bursted into flames when it hit Bowser.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Where did that come from?"

Greninja, Ike, and Link saw the fire burst, but they couldn't see where it came from. Then, another boy appeared out of nowhere. He had blonde hair, was the same height as Ness, similar clothes with no hat.

Ness recovered from his dizziness and the first thing he saw was Lucas standing in front of him.

"Lucas?"

He turned around and nodded towards Ness.

"Big mistake cutting in my battle, kid!" Bowser roared. He darted towards the kids and lunged at them. Lucas jumped back and used a small red tether to grab Bowser. He then slammed him into the ground using his PSI abilities. He knocked him away and unleashed one of his PSI attacks.

"PK Freeze!"

An energy burst in the shape of a snowflake floated in the air towards Bowser and when it bursted, he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Whoa!" Ike said

"He's just like the other kid."

"That boy is capable of supernatural powers just like Ness." Greninja noted

Lucas motioned to Ness and he insisted that Ness follows his lead. Lucas went to one side of Bowser and Ness was on the opposite side. Bowser busts out of the ice and finds himself surrounded.

"Whatever you two have planned, it's not gonna work."

Ness shot his PK Fire and caught Bowser in it. Lucas came up on him and used an energy burst which sent him up in the air. Lucas jumped up and followed up with the attack.

"PK Thunder!" A purple bolt of lightning like what Ness does came out and he guided it so would hit him from underneath. Lucas propelled himself up towards Bowser and did enough damage to send him flying. When the two of them landed, Bowser came crashing down and hit the ground hard.

"(growls) You're dead meat kid. You're gonna pay for that."

He then built up fire in his mouth and spewed fire breath at them. Lucas saw it coming and jumped in front of Ness. He held up his hand and an energy field appeared in front of him. He was absorbing the fire and in turn healing himself in the process.

"What?!"

Lucas darted towards Bowser who did the same and Lucas slid under the punch he threw. Lucas used his tether and tossed Bowser into the air. He followed up with an aerial attack and sent him out the stage limits. He then smashed into the camera for a screen K.O. which back at the Mansion, showed him smushed against the screen.

"That's gonna hurt his pride in the future." Link joked

"Be ready to duck when he loses it." Ike warned

Meanwhile...

"Thanks Lucas."

"Huh? Oh sure. No problem."

They were then warped out of the Final Destination stage, Lucas got a room with Mewtwo and became a resident of the Smash Mansion.

The two spent a good portion of their day catching up on their friend's life. Ness told him about how he had to help everyone face off against a mutant creation which could've destroyed everyone and conquered the world.

"Whoa, you did all that?"

"It was the battle of a lifetime. I was almost afraid we weren't gonna come out of that right alive."

"Glad that you did. You were the brave kid back when you and I first met back on the Subspace adventure."

Eventually, Lucas became part of the huge family at the Mansion and everyone got to meet him. They became acquainted with him and he even managed to get along with some of them in an instant.

But there were still 5 more guests coming to the Mansion and each new guest would be a much bigger surprise than the last.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Here comes a new challenger! Ryu!

**Here comes a new challenger! Ryu!**

It was morning 5 days after Lucas arrived the Mansion and some characters were still in bed asleep, some were freshening up, some were having breakfast before or after getting dressed. Of course, some gave others a rough start in the morning.

(banging)

"Wario, you've been in there for an hour. Let someone else in before you stink up the place." Falco demanded

 _"I'm busy. Cool your jets, featherhead."_

Falco nearly wanted to blast the door open, but it took a lot strength to fight the urge. Instead, he went and sat on his bunk bed. He then laid on his back.

"If Fatso in there takes one more minute, I'm gonna scream. He's hogging all the water."

"Relax Falco." Robin said. "He can't stay in there forever."

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened up and Wario came out.

"Whew. All done."

"Finally." Falco said. He then grabbed his green version of his clothes and went to change. Meanwhile, Pikachu was headed to the cafe and found Charizard in there already eating.

"Hungry?"

"I gotta keep my strength up don't I?"

"Looks more like you're gorging until you're too stuffed to move."

"I'm not a food junkie, like Kirby or Dedede or even Wario. Those three could eat their own weight and still have room for more junk food."

"If you say so."

Eventually, it was 1 PM and Tabuu made a big announcement. The Mansion was having its first ever 8 fighter brawl. 8 fighters all at once on a battlefield dueling it out. The lucky eight characters were picked randomly and were instantly warped to the Wii Fit Stage.

 _8 player smash:_

 _Pit vs Luigi vs Marth vs Wario vs Emily vs Lucas vs Mewtwo vs Shulk_

 _Ready? Go!_

The match kicked off in high gear as everyone took off to make a move. Marth dodged Luigi's green missile attack and hit with the Dancing Blade technique. The fourth blow sent him up a little bit. Then, Marth was struck from behind with Shulk's Back Slash, and he dodged a Shadow Ball by Mewtwo.

"Missed by a hair." he said as he landed on a floating platform.

"He missed, but I won't." spoke a voice. Shulk turned around and saw Pit standing on the platform as well with his his split into 2 separate blades.

"Now it's Shulk time."

Shulk then grabbed his sword and activated it so the blue beam came out. The two clashed their weapons against each other and traded blows against each other. Shulk backed Pit to the edge of the platform and then knocked him off of it. He then jumped down and was standing a short distance from him. His Monado sword started flashing symbols.

"There he goes with those symbols again." Falco spoke. When the sword stopped on the purple symbol, the Monado glowed purple all over and the symbol appeared in the hole.

"Buster!"

Shulk then reactivated the Monado and just as he and Pit were about to clash, a third blade intercepted both of them and separated the two.

"How about a 3 person free-for-all?" Emily said. The three warriors exchanged attacks taking swings and stabs. Emily pulled out 4 Chakram rings and threw 2 at Pit and 2 at Shulk. Shulk deflected them with his sword and Pit used his Guardian Orbitars to send them back to her. Emily dodged them with one of them cutting off the tip of one of her pigtails.

"Hey!"

"Oops. My bad." Pit said

"You're in for it now kid." Shulk joked.

Just then, they heard a motorcycle revving and look in the direction it was coming from. Wario was zooming in and he jumped off the motorcycle letting it run by itself. The 3 of them dodged it and Wario grabbed Shulk by the feet.

"Hahaha! I'll show you muscle you've never seen."

He spun around like a spinning top and knocked Pit and Emily away. He threw Shulk into Luigi and ran up to pull off a spinning Corkscrew. Just then, he was wrapped by Lucas' tether and tossed to side of the stage limits. Wario had already sustained critical damage to be thrown out completely.

"Looks like Fatso is done for." Dedede said.

Just then, he turned and was stunned by Mewtwo's Disable tactic. He was stunned long enough for Mewtwo to blast him with a burst of dark energy and then follow up with an aerial attack. He let off electricity all around his body and zapped Lucas.

"The kid isn't that big of a threat, but the others might be."

Mewtwo managed to knock out Luigi, Marth, and Shulk thus leaving him, Lucas, Pit, and Emily.

"All right then, who's next?"

"Try me!" Pit dared and darted towards him with his blades. He kept swinging at Mewtwo, only for each swing to miss. He then used Confusion on him and tossed him up with his psychic powers. He then knocked Pit away using his tail and when his back was turned, Lucas froze him in a block of ice.

"Let's end this!" Emily shouted and took off to finish Mewtwo. Lucas and Pit teamed up with her to assault the mutant Pokemon, however they were all hit by a blue burst of fiery energy.

"Whoa!" Ness said.

"What was that?" Palutena wondered.

Just then, a mysterious man showed up out of nowhere and he looked like a martial artist based on his appearance. He had a red headband, red gloves, and a karate uniform torn at the sleeves and ankles.

"So this is Smash."

"Who are you?" Lucas asked

"Name's... Ryu. I'm looking for a challenge! Come on!"

"If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get!" Pit said with enthusiasm and charged towards Ryu. He tightened his gloves and prepared for Pit's attacks. Even though he was against an armed opponent, Ryu was confident about his abilities.

Pit took the first shot at the new challenger, but his blade was caught effortlessly by Ryu. He then punched Pit in the gut and unleashed his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. That was his signature spinning kick which landed a few blows in one go before knocking Pit away.

"Whoa, he's tough!" Lucas said

"True, but don't let your guard down." Emily said and prepared her neon sword. She held it in the offhand position and darted towards Ryu. As she ran to him, Ryu cuffed his hands to his side. Then, the fiery blue energy from earlier began to appear and power up. When it was fully charged...

"Hadoken!"

He thrusted his hands forward and fired the energy blast, but Emily anticipated that attack. She swung her sword and sliced the energy blast in two, causing it to go around her instead of at her. One of the blast was headed for Lucas, and he brought up his PK energy shield which let him absorb the blast and heal himself.

"What?"

Emily then circled around him and slashed at Ryu repeatedly before knocking him away to Lucas.

"Lucas, heads up!"

"On it. PK Thunder!"

He directed the lightning bolt at himself and dealt damage to Ryu. When he got up, he rubbed his chin and got serious.

"Time to get serious!"

Emily charged at him again and this time, he was prepared. She swung her sword at him, but it missed by a hair. Ryu was surrounded by a black outline on his body and he posed like he was winding up for a punch. He unleashed a focus punch at Emily and knocked her out of the stage.

"Oh boy."

Just then, Mewtwo freed himself from his ice prison.

"You're all gonna pay!" he roared. He noticed Ryu and targeted him first. He unleashed Shadow Ball which was countered by Ryu's Hadoken. But when the smoke was clearing up, Ryu noticed a purple set of eyes. Mewtwo showed up and unleashed a series of attacks against Ryu, dealing some serious damage.

"You're pathetic. Give me a real challenge."

Back at the Mansion, Charizard growled under his breath at Mewtwo's attitude. He made a fist which only Peach noticed. She could tell he was angry about something, but chose not to say anything about it. In the fight, Ryu managed to evade Mewtwo's Disable tactic and countered with his signature move of all time.

"Shoryuken!" A powerful rising uppercut that finished Mewtwo. He then turned his attention to Pit and Lucas and prepared for another Hadoken.

"Here it comes again." Pit said

"I'm one step ahead." Lucas assured and jumped in front of Pit. He brought up his energy barrier, hoping to absorb the attack. But this one, it was more intense than the last attempt. When Ryu launched it, it broke through the barrier and pelted both Lucas and Pit thus eliminating them.

"GAME! And the winner is... Ryu!"

"You must get past my Shoryuken to stand a chance against me." He said. He held up his right arm in the air and made his victory pose.

"Man, every few days someone new shows up and pulls out a bunch of surprises." Little Mac said.

"Which just makes things that more fun around here." Falco commented

 **Later into the night...**

Charizard was headed to his room to sleep when Peach came up behind him. Immediately, he noticed someone behind him and turned to see her.

"What are you doing following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your anger."

"My what?"

"Earlier, you made a fist when Mewtwo said something nasty to our new guest. You've shown a lot of hate against him."

"Its just that he and I don't get along. He has such a nasty attitude towards humans."

"Why?"

"Because he was created by humans. He was created in a lab and experimented on which he sees as torture. He broke out and went on a rampage, destroying everything and everyone in his path. If not for a brave trainer and his friends stopping him, the world would've been doomed."

Peach could see how from his point of view that Mewtwo was bad news. But part of her also felt pity for Mewtwo because of his dark past. Being experimented on and not being treated with care, going on a rampage. She could tell both sides of the story caused the tension she's seeing now.

"I see. Well, could try to get along with him a little? Just for me?" She asked and held one of his hands. Charizard could see in her eyes that Peach was serious about it. She knows now about how he feels about Mewtwo and still, she wants him to be just a little bit nicer to him.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Thank you." She then left to go to her room for the night and Charizard did the same. He would try the next time he gets a chance, but it won't be easy for him and Mewtwo to get along with each other.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Roy seals the deal

**Roy seals the deal!**

After Ryu showed up a couple days ago, he's been trying to get used to the new life at the Mansion. Right now, he was training with Fox and Robin. Fox darts off toward him and he misses by a hair. Ryu grabs him real tight and then lifts up his foot above Fox's head. He then stomps down, slamming Fox into the ground. When Fox tries to get back up, Ryu stomps and delivers a strong and swift punch sending Fox rolling backwards.

"(groans) He's strong as he is fast."

"Lucky thing you managed to buy me time to charge my tome. See if you can get him distracted, and I'll hit him from a distant spot."

"I can see why you're the 'Tactician Magician' as some of the others say." So Fox followed along with the plan and took off to Ryu. He kept him busy by repeatedly taking swings with his kick attacks, only for each one to miss. Ryu tried to counter, but the first punch he threw, Fox jumped over it and landed behind him.

"What?"

"Now your range is one fist short!" He taunted. Ryu turned around and as soon as he did...

"Thoron!"

He casted a lengthy beam of electric power at Ryu. He managed to dodge it however, but Fox was one step ahead of the martial artist. He held his Reflector and bounced the beam back at Ryu with twice as much speed and power. Ryu was hit and damaged by the attack.

"Nice try, but you'll have to be a little bit faster next time."

"Hmph, let's get that taken care for." He challenged and took off running to Fox. The 2 fighters took shots at each other trading punches and kicks with each other. While they did that, Robin charged his time again, but wasn't going to attack right away. Instead, he got as close as possible to the two and planned to use his Nosferatu. However, something went wrong.

Ryu knocked Fox around with his signature spinning kick which landed multiple blows and the last one sent Fox right into the dark magic. Robin's dark magic began to take effect on Fox, and he couldn't escape from it.

"I can't... break free."

Once it was over, Fox fell to the ground with his strength drained.

"Sorry about that."

Just then, Tabuu showed up in the battlefield stage and brought training to a screeching halt.

"I believe that will be all the training for now. By the way, Robin has been invited for a special battle with Lucina, Ike, Marth, and Robina."

"Just me and them?" he asked out of curiosity

"Yes, a battle with the Hero-king, Radiant Hero of Legend, the Daughter of a future warrior, and your sister."

"If you say so."

A couple hours went by and the battle between the 5 warriors was about to get underway. Everyone was making their way to the portal room.

"So, whose idea was it to create such an occasion?" Lucina asked

"Don't look at me." Marth said

"I'm innocent." Ike spoke

"Wasn't my idea." Robin added. Which only left...

"Robina?" Ike said.

"Maybe" She said and looked away with her eyes. That told everyone who it is.

"May I ask why?" asked Marth.

"I wanted to see what it was like to battle against the Hero-king and the Radiant Hero of Legend. You too, Lucina."

Eventually, they made it to the portal. But they didn't jump in right away.

"If that's what you want." Marth spoke. He then drew his sword, Falchion from its sheath.

"Just be careful what you wish for." Ike said and prepared himself. He put his sword Ragnell on his shoulder with one hand.

"I'll be sure to give all of you my best." Lucina warned them and readied her sword, Parallel Falchion.

"Get ready sis." Robin said

"I was born ready for this."

Once all five were ready, they entered the portal and we're transported to the Coliseum stage. They each appeared through a portal from the ground.

Everyone at the Mansion was watching the fight. All eyes were laid on the battlefield and one by one the warriors appeared.

 _Ike vs Marth vs Lucina vs Robin vs Robina_

 _Ready? GO!_

The battle kicked to a strong start as Marth and Lucina darted off to each other while Ike tended to Robin and Robina. Marth and Lucina clashed swords with each other and neither was giving an inch.

"You may have taken my identity, but can you match my strength?"

"Only one way to find out." She said. She then took off her butterfly mask and assumed her counter stance.

"Agreed. We shall let steel decide."

 **Back at the Mansion...**

"Wait, Lucina stole Marth's identity?" Jay asked.

"It wasn't quite like that." Emily answered

"Marth had become a legend around Lucina's time, hence the title 'Hero-king'. She used Marth's identity to bolster morale to her army. The Hero-king was like hold for Lucina's army." Evie explained

"Wow. I can see why she would do that." He said.

"Still, Lucina made sure to mimic Marth's every move. She's gonna be a bit predictable about her attacks." Fox said

"She may be a copycat, but she can pull through when she has to." Sheik argued

Back to the fight at hand, Ike had taken a swing at Robin who dodged his attack and retaliated with a blast of Arcthunder. However, the Ragnell cut the blast in two so it went around Ike, but neither half hit him.

"What?"

"The Ragnell is capable of much more than you know."

"Maybe so, but let's see if it's as tough as you say it is. A weapon is only as good as the person who wields it." Robina said and pulled out both her swords, the Bronze and Levin swords. Robin did the same and it was four blades against one. Ike, Robin, Robina, Marth and Lucina were going all out with each other.

Five minutes later, everyone was above at least 40%. Nobody was giving an inch, until an unknown figure emerged.

"Don't forget about me!"

Then, fire erupted on the field! It caused everyone to scatter and a red-haired man made his way through the fire. When everyone could get a good look at him...

Lucina: "What?"

Marth: "It can't be."

Ike: "Is that who I think it is?"

Robin: "No doubt about it."

"That's-"

The Young Lion: Roy.

"At Last, I've returned!"

"Whoa." Jay said

"Who is that guy?" Junior asked.

"That's Roy, known as the Young Lion." Palutena answered.

"He looks like he's a little less skilled than Ike or Marth." Emily spoke

"I never thought I'd see the day." Lucina said

"Let's get this show on the road." Roy said and darted towards everyone. He used his Double-Edge Dance attack, which Marth and Lucina clashed with their Dancing Blade technique. However, they kept him busy so he wouldn't notice Robin and Robina charging their tomes. When they both got a red glow...

"Arcthunder!" They said and casted at the same time. Both shots made contact and dealt a good deal of damage. Ike went in for the rush, but just as he got close enough Roy used his Counter and knocked him away. Lucina ran and jumped to strike from above while Marth aimed low, but Roy had a trick up his sleeve. He held his blade in one hand, and it began to engulf itself in flames.

"That's just like Ike's Eruption trick." Sonic noted

"Knew you were gonna do that!" Ike said and jumped over him. He caught Roy off guard and knocked over to Robin, who used his Levin Sword to send him up into the air. Robina followed up and used her Levin Sword to knock him back down to the ground.

48%

"Oh, that's it!" Roy decided and got serious. Lucina made her way towards him, but Roy anticipated her jump by using his Blazer technique.

"I'm just getting started." He used his Double-Edge Dance on her and knocked back to the group. Everyone took enough damage before he showed up, so they went for an all-out assault. Some jumped into the air early to get behind Roy, but he had one final trick up his sleeve. He circled his blade around when they were within range and then slammed it into the ground, causing a massive fiery explosion. Everyone was eliminated and the match was over.

"Well, that's that then." Dedede said and was leaving.

"Every new face that shows up here just adds more surprises." Lucario said

"I'll say." Pikachu added

 **Later that day...**

Roy had just came out of his room to get his bearings of the Mansion and he went into the garden where he met Zelda. She was looking at the flowers and wasn't aware that he was behind her. When she heard footsteps, she turned and saw him.

"Oh, I thought I was alone."

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I was just looking around."

She nodded her understanding and went back to her business. She noticed that one of the plants was dying a little and she decided to help it. She used a little of her magic and the watering can to help revitalize the plant. It began to heal and it gained some color, even though it didn't bloom.

"Wow, you use your powerful magic for stuff like that?" Roy asked her

"I rarely get the chance to. Back in my world, I was always captured by Ganondorf and Link had to rescue me. But now that we're living a new life here, I can finally be more open-minded." She answered.

"Really? Hope you get to live the life you want." He said and then left her alone and made his way back to the Mansion.

This makes 4 arrivals and 3 more remain. As these next 3 arrive, things will be more exciting around the Mansion.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Cloud storms into battle!

**Cloud storms into battle!**

At the Mansion, everyone was helping the primids clean up around the place since they call a little short staff. Some went for a maintenance check, so anyone available to assist them would be appreciated. At the moment, Falco and Fox were helping to carry some stuff to the attic.

"(groans) How come we have to help because the staff here is short a few bucket of bolts?" Falco complained

"Because they're the only reason this building is still on its feet and in tip-top shape, and we have to wait another week until they get back. So quit your crying and help me here, this stuff is heavy!" Fox said

(sighs)

Fox and Falco managed to get the load into the attic and were just about done. Meanwhile outside, Mario was helping Pit, Charizard, and Lucas. Mario used F.L.U.D.D. to spray the windows on the upper and lower levels of the building and they would wipe them clean.

"Good thing Mario could help us."

"Yep-a, nice work-a."

"Why couldn't Greninja help us too?" Charizard asked. Greninja was a water-type Pokemon so he could've been useful as well.

"Because, we didn't want to chance having Greninja use his high pressure water and accidentally break a window." Lucas answered

As for inside, Sheik and Greninja were helping to dust the ceiling and everything else up there. They were not enjoying.

(cough) (cough) "Why do we have to do the dusting?" Sheik asked. "The primids are supposed to be doing this."

"1. They can't even reach up here. 2. They probably hate it as much as we do. But the sooner we get this done, the better."

"True."

Eventually, everyone was done with cleaning up the place and they all decided to take a breather either in their rooms or someplace like the sauna. Dedede, Bowser, Jay, and Diddy Kong were doing just that.

"Well, that was humiliating."

"What was?" Dedede asked

"Having to crawl through the vents. I was covered in dust and dirt from head to toe. I think I even swallowed some of the filthy stuff." Jay said

"Kings like me and Bowser shouldn't have to do our own dirty work."

"Speak for yourself, I'd rather do things with my own hands than be lazy and hire people to do my own handiwork." Diddy argued

"Yeah, Mii Brawlers like myself like to use our hands and feet. We like hard work, but not like this."

"Typical, a child like you wants to do things the hard way."

"This coming from the Koopa who has that same issue with a certain plumber and his brother."

"You got a problem with that?" Bowser said and stood up to intimidate Jay, but he wasn't scared one little bit.

"Of course I do. I'm not a lazy so-called King like you."

Diddy didn't want things to get ugly, so he tried to intervene and pulled Jay back while Dedede restrained Bowser.

"Hey big guy, hold up. Settle this on the battlefield, not here. It's not worth it right now."

"Can we do this some other time, say during a real fight and not here in the sauna Jay?"

"You heard him, he doesn't take too kindly to anyone who disagrees with him." He argued, but Diddy wasn't convinced otherwise.

"All the more reason to do this another day."

"Yeah, I'm trying to wind down here. Can't a king get some time to relax?" Dedede agreed.

Jay and Bowser really wanted to fight, but as long as Diddy and Dedede were around they couldn't. So, they let the matter to while their anger stayed boiled inside and simply sat back down in the water.

 **The next day...**

It was morning and everyone got into their morning routine. Once everyone was all settled, they all went to doing their own thing. Out in the forest, Captain Falcon was practicing his moves and unleashed a Falcon Punch which shattered a tree.

"What did the tree do to you?" spoke a voice. He turned and saw Little Mac. "If you want a training partner, get one who can actually fight back." He said and assumed his boxing stance.

"If you want to get beaten that badly, just remember that you asked for it. Now, show me your moves!"

Little Mac ran and launched a flurry of punches, which Falcon dodged. Then, he used a Jolt Haymaker and landed a direct hit. He then charged up for a Straight Punch and dashed towards him. Falcon stepped to the side and used his Falcon Kick, which knocked Mac into the air.

"Now, my turn." He used his Falcon Dive and jumped into the air. He latched on to Mac and propelled himself off of Mac with an explosion. Mac was sent flying into a tree, but he managed to recover before landing on the ground.

"Not done yet!" Falcon said and grabbed him in the blink of an eye. Just then, his started to glow a fiery color.

"Falcon... Punch!"

Landed a punch right to the face and sent him flying a couple miles away. He followed him and saw he landed in front of the Mansion on the lawn.

"My turn!" Mac said and charged towards Captain Falcon, who did exactly the same. They were about to collide punches, when something big came hurtling down from the sky. The shadow it casted got bigger and bigger, until the figure landed in between the two fighters and intercepted their fists.

"What the-?!"

"Impossible!"

"Mind if I cut in?" spoke the figure, which turned out to be Charizard. "I've stayed inactive for too long now, and I need to stretch my wings." He then tightened his grip on both of them and flew off into the sky with Mac and Falcon in tow.

"Whoa!"

"Let us go you Dragon!"

"Sorry, can't do that. But I can do this!" He said and came back down like a rocket. He began spinning around and when they were close to the ground, Charizard threw both fighters into the ground such force that they made holes in the ground.

"That felt good, real good!"

Just then, he heard the doors to the Mansion entrance open up. Out came Pikachu and Ness like a disaster happened inside the place.

"What was that?" Ness asked worriedly

"Just me and the guys training." he answered

"Training?" Pikachu said. Then, they saw Little Mac and Falcon come out from the ground in pain. "Oh, never mind."

"What? You thought something terrible was happening out here?"

"Pretty much."

Just then, Ness noticed someone coming towards the Mansion. It was a guy with a really big sword, bigger than Shulk's Monado, had blonde spiky hair, and even a shoulder guard on his left shoulder.

"Whoa, check him out." He said. Everyone looked and saw their new guest making his way to the Mansion.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting, but I was wondering if this is the famed Smash Mansion I was invited to." He held up his invite and everyone recognized it right away.

"Yeah, this is the place. My name's Ness, nice to meet you. This is Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Charizard, and Pikachu." Ness introduced to the new guest.

"My name is Cloud, I've come to see what the Smash Mansion has to offer."

"You came to the right place. Let us introduce you to everyone else here." So the group walked inside and got Cloud familiar with all the current residents. Eventually, everyone became acquainted with him and just shortly after, Tabuu announced another battle. Everyone gathered in the lobby to hear the details.

"All right, this next battle is a multi-man battle. A team of four fighters against an army of opponents. If the team survives by just one member, they win the battle."

He put on a display of what the battle would look like. There were 4 fighters tackling against an army of opponents while trying to save their own keisters.

"Whoa!" Pit said

"Now that's a real battle." Falco said riled up

"It'll be a real blast." Toon Link said

"I've already decided on whose going to take part in the fight. The fighters will be as follows; Falco,"

"Alright!"

"Dark Pit,"

"Of course."

"Sonic,"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"As well as our new arrival: Cloud."

Cloud simply nodded his head.

"Playing it cool, huh new guy?" Ganondorf said

"Like him already." Samus spoke. She liked how he was not too expressive. Stayed calm and cool as a cucumber.

The four fighters made their way to the portal room and prepared themselves for the fight.

"This gonna be a piece of cake." Sonic said with confidence

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, hedgehog. Same goes for the both of you as well." Dark Pit warned them.

"You make sure you don't get in my way or else you'll get hurt." Falco said to the dark angel.

"I'll make quick work of them before you guys can even finish warming up."

Eventually, they all reached the portal room and we're transported to the battlefield stage. Once they were on video back at the Mansion, enemies started appearing in numbers on the field.

"This is gonna be fun." Falco said and readied his gun. Dark Pit split his how into 2 blades and took a defensive stance. Sonic and Cloud prepared themselves as well.

 _100 enemies to go. Ready... Go!_

The army charged towards the team with full force. Falco, Sonic, Cloud and Dark Pit split up to make things harder. Dark Pit danced with the swordfighters and was making quick work of them. He could even handle 2 at a time.

"Come on, give me a real challenge."

Sonic was handling the Brawlers and he was a difficult target for his opponents.

"Sonic speed!"

He ran up to a brawler, tripped her up, and used his speed to pull off a break dancing move. He then turned around facing away from the girl, and kicked her away.

"Come on, step it up."

 _80 to go!_

"80 more huh? Time to kick things up a notch." Falco said and pulled out his blaster. Then, he reached behind himself and pulled out another one.

"Two guns? I thought he only had one." Lucina said

"Falco can be a bit of a handful sometimes. He prefers a challenge every now and again." Fox explained.

"Sounds a lot like me." Bowser commented

Meanwhile, back in the fight, the team reduced the army to fifty, but they were wearing down themselves. Falco and Sonic were at 40%, Dark Pit at 60%, but Cloud was at 65%. But Cloud a few tricks up his sleeve. He held his sword sideways and close to his face, and he began to charge up something. Everyone began to notice what he was doing.

"What's the new guy up to?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever it is, he better hurry up." Falco said eliminating 3 enemies.

Soon afterwards, Cloud finished charging and was ready to fight. He was surrounded by a blue aura emanating from him. Immediately, he found himself surrounded by a bunch of army fighters. They all attacked at once, but Cloud easily anticipated the onslaught. He used his Limit Break powers and created a whirlwind that was so strong, it eliminated all of them instantly. That brought the number down to 40 army fighters left.

"Whoa!" Sonic said

"That was a real wipe out move."

"How could a whirlwind cause that much damage?" Dark Pit asked

Cloud them turned to face a Gunner and did his Cross Slash attack. As the attack kept going, it spelled the symbol for kanji. The last strike knocked the gunner out. Then, he sensed a Brawler behind him. He sidestepped to dodge, and countered by using his Climhazzard technique. He rose into the air with the brawler by slicing upwards, then came back down smashing the brawler into the ground. Then, he did a few forward slashes and knocked out the brawler. Just then, he turned and saw 2 Swordfighters assaulting him. He brought up his sword in defense at the last minute and was starting to get backed up.

"Alright, they're winning!" Junior cheered

"Don't start celebrating yet, they're running out of steam themselves." Greninja spoke. Just then, Falco was outnumbered by Gunners. He used his Reflector and tried his hardest to bounce back any energy blasts, but he started to slow down and got blasted repeatedly until he was on all fours.

"Not doing so good here guys."

Sonic was tangling with Brawlers until he got countered. Then, he started to get the stuffing beaten out of him.

"I'm not feeling so hot."

Dark Pit and Cloud were next to each other back to back. They were surrounded and up to at least 80% damage each.

"This is gonna get bad, real fast."

Cloud charged up his Limit Break powers again and when he was fully charged up, he pointed his sword to the ground. Then, he lifted it with such force that a blue colored crescent shaped slashed appeared. It cut through the ground making its way to a group of enemies. When it made contact with one person, it began to engulf a group in a flurry of slashes and eliminated the group.

"What the heck?" Falco said

Cloud charged to a few enemies and engaged them. Dark Pit quickly found himself surrounded by Gunners on opposite sides. When they fired shots at him, he brought up his Orbitars and deflected the shots back at the shooters. With them eliminated, that brings the count to 20. Just then, Brawlers broke the Orbitars and Swordfighters started beating on Dark Pit before eliminating him by knocking him out of the stage limits.

"Guess Pittoo couldn't handle the challenge." Pit mocked

"Pittoo?" Lucario asked

"A nickname Pit gave Dark Pit." Palutena explained

"Lame." Charizard said

As for the fight at hand, the number got down to 15 before Sonic was eliminated. Cloud decided enough was enough. He got a group of enemies and unleashed a few blows with the final one sending Falco's way. He finished the cross attack by dashing around the group and using his sharp feathers to slash at them before knocking them out of the stage.

"Guess I was too slow that time." he commented. He was in the hallway of the portal room and he made his way to the lobby where everyone else was including Dark Pit.

"What did I miss?"

"After you left, the guys managed to knock down the number to 5 before Falco got kicked out of the fight."

"Already? I just got here."

"Guess the new guy is gonna have it rough now." Wario said

However, Cloud had a last resort trick up his sleeve. He held his sword and closed his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them, they were glowing yellow and a bright flash shined on the sword. He then dashed to the group of remaining army warriors and knocked them into the air. Just like Ike's Great Aether Final Smash, Cloud unleashed a series of blows to the enemies and ended by taking them down to the ground. The impact caused an explosion and eliminated the last of the army.

"GAME!"

Everyone cheered for the new guy.

"Alright!"

"Talk about ending with a BANG!"

"That's how you win a brawl."

"Woohoo!"

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Everyone was eating dinner and socializing with one another. They were enjoying talking about the army battle Falco, Sonic, Cloud and Dark Pit were involved in.

"You put up a good fight back there, new guy." Junior said. He was the closest to Cloud.

Cloud simply nodded his head while he was chewing.

"Strong silent type huh?"

"Next time, I'll make sure to beat every last one of those warriors before they even lay a finger on me." Sonic said to himself

"Being fast isn't everything Sonic." Evie said

"To you maybe, but not for me. It has to be everything."

The dinner chatter kept going and everyone was burning out their enthusiasm for the fight that took place. Eventually, they all went to bed and called it a night. But some weren't as sleepy as others. Like Falco for example, who was playing a game.

"Come on, come on. Get in there!" He whispered to avoid waking his roommates. He was flying a ship when he tried to fly through a narrow passage, of course he crashed into a wall and lost the game.

"Dang it! Ah!"

He tossed it aside and it landed on the couch very quietly. He covered himself up and called it a night.

 _'First the fight, and then this. I'm off my game.'_

Robina was studying one of her tomes that she uses for battle. It gave off a green glow like luminescent moss in a cave. She was doing fine until she felt something get in her bed. She looked and saw Pikachu at her legs.

"Whatcha reading?" Pikachu asked and crawled closer to her head.

"Just one of the books I use in battle."

"Gives off an interesting glow. Mind if I stay here?"

"I guess."

She continued to read while Pikachu followed along. Eventually Pikachu got sleepy and clocked out. A little bit afterwards, Robina fell asleep while reading and her book fell off the bed to the ground.

Everybody was counting z's for the night. With Cloud here, that made 5 guests to arrive and 2 remaining. Once the last of the guests arrive, then the entire roster will be complete.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Corrin chooses to Smash!

**Corrin chooses to Smash!**

It was a calm day at the Smash Mansion after a week when Cloud came. In the kitchen, Chef Kirby and a few primids were cooking lunch for everyone while they were minding their own business. Emily and Pit were looking in the kitchen through the glass on the doors.

"Look at Kirby go! When he wears that chef hat, he really knows how to cook." She said

"Yeah, I wonder if he makes them edible at least. He can literally eat anything and not get an upset stomach."

"Let's just hope he doesn't eat the lunch before he serves it everyone."

While they did that, there was a practice battle going on the garden. Junior and Toon Link were engaging each other and while they were occupied, Ganondorf was plotting an ambush from behind the scene.

"Two targets ripe for the picking and they don't even know it."

Ganondorf charged with full force and caught Toon Link off guard by shoulder bashing him away.

"Hey! He was mine."

"Too bad kid, what's done is done." He said with a sinister smile

"Trust me, this is far from done." Junior said and twirled his paintbrush like a sword.

"Do you really want to fight me?"

Just then, Samus came out of nowhere and fire a charge shot from her arm cannon. Ganondorf punched the shot and it didn't hurt not one bit.

"Guess she does." Toon link said after recovering from his attack. "But sadly, this is my fight."

"I have business with gigantor here. I'm not going anywhere." Junior said. Samus assumed her battle stance and so did Ganondorf.

"I'll take all 3 of you if need be." They were all in a staredown, nobody moving an inch. They kept looking at each other, trying to anticipate who would make the first move. 2 minutes went by and then Ganon got a smirk on his face. Samus noticed it and immediately after, he jumped into the air and came down aiming for Samus with his Wizard's Foot. She rolled out of the way and fired her grappling beam. It grabbed Ganon's arm and he was pulling against her.

"Perfect!" Junior said and swung his paintbrush shooting paint splotches under his feet and causing him to slip and fall. Samus took advantage of the opportunity and lifted Ganon into the air. She then slammed him into the ground and fired a homing missile.

"Incoming!" Toon link shouted and they all dodged by a hair. The missile came back around and was chasing after Ganondorf. He used it to his advantage and made it chase him until he grabbed Toon Link and Junior and blasted them into the missile with his dark powers.

BOOM

The blast sent both of them in opposite directions.

"Ugh, that was fighting dirty. Wish I had thought of that trick." Junior said

"With the little squirts out of the way, now we can get down to business." Ganon said and beat his fists together. Samus simply armed her cannon and prepared for the battle that would ensue. She darted off to him and went on the offense as she took a few swings at him. Ganon managed to block/dodge until he found an opening and used his Warlock Punch to punch her away.

"Nice try, now it's my turn to fight." He ran up to her and rammed her down, and then grabbed her by the arm and tossed her in the air. He then jumped with the Dark Dive and grabbed her, electrocuted her suit and launched himself off of her. However, the electricity did Samus a favor.

 _Power level: 300%_

 _'All right, no more Ms. Nice Girl.'_ She thought and charged her arm cannon. Because of the increased power, it fully charged in no time and fired instantly after. Ganondorf couldn't get out the way in time and got blasted by the Charge Shot.

"Okay, you want to play rough? Fine by me."

He and Samus charged at each other one more time to strike, but unbeknownst to them somebody was watching from the woods. This man saw the 2 fighters going at it with full force and he felt that if someone didn't do something, things could get ugly.

"Time to end this!" He said and began to do something.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you're done." Ganondorf said and lifted his foot up real high. Just as he was about to slam it down on Samus' chest, a blue light caught his eye and he looked at where it was coming from. A blue energy sphere came out of nowhere and it caused him to divert his attention away from Samus. He dodged the blast and it put some distance between him and Samus.

"All right, whose the wise guy here? Who did that?"

Then, the male-like figure emerged from the bushes and he was revealed. Had red eyes, white hair, pointy ears, and was wearing what looked like armor with a cape. He had a weapon with him, a sword to be exact. It had mini blades circling around the blade and was engulfed in a subtle, but visible fiery aura.

"Who is this guy?" Junior asked waking up.

"Where did he come from?" Toon link wondered.

"You're the punk who fired that shot at me?" Ganondorf demanded

"Yes, this fight needs to end before someone gets seriously hurt. There's no need for senseless violence."

"Says who? We were in the middle of training." Junior argued. Ganondorf wasn't fazed by what the new guy said.

"Don't matter, anyone who interferes with my fun gets pummeled." He said and charged towards him. The new guy saw what he was going to do and had no choice but to fight. He ducked under the fist and struck back with his sword. He then went offensive and fought back against him.

"I tried to be peaceful, but you leave me no choice!" He yelled and then something happened. His hand turned into a lance in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa!"

"What the-?"

"How did he do that?" The new guy struck Ganondorf with the lance and it launched him away. Ganondorf was sent rolling on the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Corrin, leader of the kingdom of Valla. I was invited here to take on the legendary warriors of Smash here and it seems you 4 are part of them."

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Junior said and readied himself. Toon link armed himself, Samus got herself ready, and Ganondorf was ready with a vengeance. All four charged at him for an assault and Corrin happily charged to them.

"I won't surrender!"

He clashed blades with Toon link and Junior before getting around them and using his lance to knock them away. He then heard an energy blast from behind and used his Yato Blade to cut the Charge Shot in two. Samus then fired a missile that flew straight ahead with full speed and Corrin diverted it away from him. But then, he was grabbed from behind.

"Lucky shot kid, but is that all you got?"

Ganondorf knocked the Yato Blade out of Corrin's hand before beating him up. Junior got in the fray and Toon link topped it off by throwing a bomb at him. Ganondorf then kicked away and Corrin was lying on the ground.

 _'(grunts) This huge creep is tougher than I thought. I gotta be careful or else I could get hurt.'_

"Start saying your prayers. You're done!"

Ganondorf came in for the kill, but Corrin pulled a surprise on him. His hand turned into a mouth this time and an energy blast came from inside. It paralysed Ganon and then the mouth bit him to seal the deal.

"Holy cow!"

"How is that even possible?"

But Corrin wasn't done yet. He ran and grabbed the Yato Blade and engaged everyone one more time. He was all fired up as he began to gain the advantage of the fight.

"This guy means business. He's not fooling around this time." Toon link said as he kept swing his sword to keep Corrin's hand/mouth away. Junior used some paint and tossed it at Corrin's feet.

"What is-?"

Once he slipped and fell, that gave the others an opportunity to strike.

"Surround him, he can't fight us at different angles." Junior suggested and they did just that. Ganondorf got behind, Samus on Corrin's left, Junior on his right, and Toon Link in front. Then, they all charged right for him to wrap up the fight, but Corrin had one last trick up his sleeve. When they were close enough, he stuck his Yato Blade into the ground and pillars of water shot out catching everyone by surprise.

"This ends now!" He said and donned a mask that resembled a dragon's head. He was engulfed in a watery tornado and inside, they couldn't see him transform. His hands grew large and were claw shaped, he grew wings, gained a tail, and to top it off had the body of a dragon. The tornado died down and everyone was stunned by his new appearance.

"He did not just-"

"I think he did, kid."

"I also think we're in deep trouble here."

Corrin in his dragon form slammed his hands on the ground and when he opened his mouth, water shot out with such force it caught the gang and damaged them inside the panel. They were pushed all the way until they hit the walls of the Mansion.

"Guh, this guy is full of surprises."

Everyone was worn down from the fight and had trouble standing up. Corrin reverted back to his human form and picked up the Yato Blade.

"You won't stop me!"

Just then, a shuriken made of water came from above and cut Corrin off. Corrin looked up and saw a ninja like figure standing on the roof of the Mansion. It then disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"Take it easy there stranger. What did they ever do to you?"

"I tried to be peaceful, but the big brute over there would rather pick a meaningless fight."

"It was for training and there are going to be a lot of meaningless fights here. It's all for fun." Greninja explained. Corrin didn't think that picking a fight for fun was a good thing, but he could see that the others were serious about their case, and didn't bother to argue with the matter anymore.

"I can see you're serious about this. I guess it can't be helped then, but just know that it won't sit well with me."

Greninja nodded his head in agreement and turned to help the others up on their feet. Later on, Corrin got acquainted with everyone else and was welcomed to the Mansion. He was aimlessly wandering around the halls when he came across Fox and Falco around the corner. That is, Corrin bumped into Falco.

"Hey, watch where you're going new guy!" Falco said

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Sure you didn't."

"Falco, lighten up. He's new here and he doesn't know the place that well."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get to the hot spring already."

"This building has a hot spring here as well?" Corrin asked

"Sure does. It has lots of things around here."

"Can you show me the way to the hot spring?"

Fox and Falco looked at each other for a moment and then...

"Give us a moment." Fox said and pulled Falco around the corner. There, they started to debate with each other.

 _"Why should we help him? He's better off finding the place on his own."_

 _"That's just it, he can't! He doesn't even know where to go for food. He's new here and you should try to be nice for once. It wouldn't kill you."_

 _"You can help him, but I'm not doing a thing. Got it?"_

 _"(sighs) I don't know why, but you are just as stubborn as some of the people here say you are."_

 _"What?!"_

Fox turned and left with Falco behind him.

"Corrin, I'll show you how to get there. Falco is gonna go on without us."

So Corrin walked with Fox while Falco went on ahead.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Hmm?"

"What's your life like? How did become what you are right now?"

"That's a long story to tell."

"Try me."

"Okay then. When I was little, I was born in Valla. However, the Dragon of Valla: Anankos, became corrupted and took over the kingdom. My mother and I had to leave and then we took refuge in Hoshido. It's a very peaceful kingdom, and there my family got bigger. I had two brothers and two sisters. But when I was little, a man by the name of King Garon murdered my father and abducted me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I spent most of my life in the kingdom of Nohr with my adopted siblings. Like my blood family, two brothers and two sisters. In both families, I was the middle child."

"So what happened next?"

"When I left Nohr, I eventually wound up in Hoshido and met my blood family and Azura. Azura was a mysterious woman who had a similar background to me. She was born in Valla, lived in Nohr and abducted by Hoshido. We got along great right off the bat. But then, in the capital city during a big announcement, my mother was killed by an unknown force, along with dozens of innocents in the blast."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, and when the madness cleared up, I remembered everything. Father, King Garon abducting me. Afterwards, both my blood and adopted families met on the battlefield during the big war and I had to make an impossible decision."

"Let me guess: choosing your blood family or adoptive family."

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to choose one family over another and when I tried to negotiate with them, my older brothers couldn't see eye to eye with me. They could only decide things by fighting. I intervened and they both denounced me a traitor to both kingdoms."

"What? Why?"

"They were upset with me for not choosing to support the family I had. I eventually had to run away into hiding. Azura took me to Valla and told me the truth behind the war. I had to get both my blood family and adoptive family to help me take down Anankos, but I couldn't tell them about Valla because of the curse at the time. But after a long, difficult, and faithful journey, I manage to convince my families to believe me and helped support my cause."

"I can only imagine how much you had to go through to accomplish that."

"I sure did. Once we got to Valla, I told everyone everything and we set out to defeat Anankos and put an end to the war once and for all. The journey itself revealed a lot of secrets about me, Azura, and Valla itself. After a difficult journey and exhausting battle, we defeated him, lifted the curse of Valla, restored peace to the 3 kingdoms, and ended the war. Ever since then, I've lived in peace with everyone and I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Jeez, I can't even begin believe to how brutal your life was. Nothing but madness and destruction, heartbreaking moments, high stakes. It's awful."

Just then, they reached the hot spring.

"Yeah, but as long as I'm happy, my siblings are happy. That's all I could ask for."

"Truth be told, I lost my father when I was young too. As for my mother, I never knew who she was."

"So you can relate a little bit."

"Just a little."

They went to get changed and then they entered the hot spring pool. Inside Falco was there along with Peach, Lucas, Bowser, Diddy, and the female Wii Fit trainer.

"What took you so long?" Falco spoke

"Getting to know our new guest here, that's what." Fox said and he grabbed a bit towel and sat in the pool.

"What's there to know about?" Lucas asked

"For starters, the fact that he was the heart of the war in his country."

"His country was at war?"

"It sure was." Corrin answered. He began explaining to everyone in the spring about his life and what he went through in his life. Everyone was in shock as he explained to them what he told Fox. The families, war, stakes at risk, everything.

"Seriously kid, you?" Bowser asked

"Yeah, that's my life. Nothing but madness and violence in the beginning. All I ever strived for was peace in my country. Hopefully one day, you guys can meet my family, blood and adopted."

Then, they saw it primid entering the hot spring.

"Attention! Lunch is prepared and ready to be served. Come get it while it's nice and hot."

"Finally, some chow." Bowser said and he was the first one to get up. Everyone else got out, dried off, changed into their clothes and made their way to the dining room for lunch.

Only one more guest was left to arrive and this visitor will be another big surprise for everyone.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Bayonetta gets Wicked

**Bayonetta gets Wicked!**

It was night and Corrin was out walking about in the woods. He was getting used to life at the Smash Mansion and he was in his thoughts trying to clear his head.

 _"I hope everyone back home are okay. Ryouma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and then there's Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise. I could sure use one of Elise's hugs right now."_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a weight on him. He had a feeling that someone was watching him from afar. He looked around and didn't see anyone nearby. He knew that someone was watching and wouldn't rest until he found them.

"Come out, wherever you are." He said and drew his Yato Blade. A figure then emerged from above which caught Corrin's attention. He looked up and and saw a female figure coming down, and it was Sheik.

"Going somewhere?"

"I just needed a few minutes alone and thought this would be the best way to get it."

"(chuckles) Don't stay out here too long." She said before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Corrin by his lonesome.

 _"This place is all kinds of crazy. It'll take a long time to get used to this."_

 **The next day...**

Fox and Falco were in a training match for the team battle later on and they were battling against Bowser himself. However, this fight was a little different because Bowser was bigger than normal. Fox and Falco had to find a way to get close to him. At the moment, they were hiding in a building on the Onett stage.

"How can we get close to this freak? He sees us coming from any direction." Falco said

"I have an idea, and it's a bit crazy." Fox whispered to Falco his plan, and he was right.

"Are you crazy? He'll crush you like a bug!"

Just then, a massive hand busted through the wall.

"You can run, but you can't hide!"

"We don't have any other options! This is our only shot."

Fox and Falco stood up and went in opposite directions. Falco went to the exit at the back of the building and Fox walked slowly towards Bowser's massive hand. Once he felt him, Fox prepared himself for Bowser's grip.

"Huh, decided to give yourself up eh? Where's birdbrain, ditched you?"

"Falco is going to find a way to kick your over-sized shell!"

"Oh really? Well, I hate to be kept waiting for him, so how about a little motivation?"

Bowser tightened up his grip and Fox tried to endure any pain resulting from the grip. Soon, it became more than he could handle and he screamed in pain.

(screams)

"Aw, does it hurt? Your friend better show up before you get crushed into dust."

"Enjoy this while you can, big guy... because we'll bring a world of hurt on you."

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"Says me, that's who."

Bowser turned and saw Falco standing a few feet from him, and he was huge as well.

"If you know what's good for you, put my partner down. Now!" Falco said.

Bowser simply dropped Fox and he was caught by Falco when he used his Phantasm move.

"Gotcha. You might want to hold on tight, this could be a rough ride." Falco said and then prepared to fight Bowser.

"You're no match for a Koopa like me." Bowser bellowed and then he picked up a building from the ground and chucked it at Falco. He rolled out of the way and saw Bowser coming for him. But Falco had a plan.

"He may be big and strong, but being big has its weak spots." He said to himself and began using his Phantasm move to dash around Bowser while repeatedly slashing at him using his wings. The final slash from behind sent him rolling.

"Don't get cocky because you managed to hit me."

"We'll just see about that." Falco said and jumped in the air. He came down with a kick attack, only for Bowser to block it with his arm. He then pushed Falco off of him and buried his hand in the ground. He lifted up a big hunkin piece of the ground and threw it at Falco. He rolled out of the way and saw Bowser in his shell form heading his way.

"Falco look out!" Fox shouted, but Falco was too late. Bowser knocked him into the way and circled around back. He hit Falco as he came down and sent him back in the air higher than last time.

"This is gonna hurt you more than its gonna hurt me." Bowser said and jumped up. He hit Falco in the chest headfirst, flipped the two of them around, and bodyslammed Falco on the ground.

"Told you it was gonna hurt."

"Get... off... me!" Falco yelled and tried to push Bowser off of him. Bowser was so heavy, it did Falco no good. Soon, Tabuu appeared.

"Okay Bowser, I think that will suffice for now."

"No way, I'm just getting to the best part." He argued, and that forced Tabuu's hand. He morphed into a shark form of a blade and charged into Bowser at his side. Tabuu easily overpowered him and knocked him off Falco.

"Thanks Tabuu." Falco said and stood up. "You okay, Fox?"

"Glad I survived the ordeal." Just then, Falco and Bowser started glowing and they began to shrink back to their original size. Tabuu came around and Fox jumped off of Falco and onto Tabuu. Once they reached the ground and Fox hopped off, Tabuu morphed back to his human body form.

"You two take a few minutes to rest and recover. You have your team battle later today."

 **Eventually...**

The team battle Fox and Falco prepared for had began. The teams were:

Red Team: Fox, Falco, and Pit.

Blue Team: Ryu, Marth, and Duck Hunt

The stage was the omega form of the Gaur Plain stage and it was nighttime. Fox had been dodging Marth's Dancing Blade technique while Falco was in a fist fight with Ryu. Those two couldn't help Pit against Duck Hunt because whenever he got near the Dog and Duck, he got blasted out of nowhere.

"How do i keep getting blasted?"

 _"Because the duo is actually a trio."_ Palutena spoke

"Lady Palutena?"

 _"Yep, loud and clear. With Duck Hunt, the duo is actually a trio. You could get shot from out of nowhere."_

"A mysterious sharpshooter huh?"

 _"They can also call gunman to assist them in a flash."_

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Pit said and dusted himself off. He spilt his his into blades and charged towards Duck Hunt. As for Fox, he was back-to-back with Falco and they were surrounded by Marth and Ryu.

"Got any ideas?" Falco questioned. Ryu was powering up for an attack and when Fox saw it coming, an idea hit him.

"Yeah, I do. Wait until Ryu fires that blast and then use your Phantasm to get the drop on Marth."

Falco knew where he was going and followed his lead. Once Ryu was fully charged up, he unleashed his Hadoken attack, Marth darted to Fox and Fox jumped in front of Falco and brought his Reflector out. Falco used his Phantasm move and caught Marth off guard. Fox bounced back Ryu's Hadoken and he got blasted with twice as much power.

"Hmph, that was easy to expect." Fox taunted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. The fight is far from over." Ryu said

Pit fired an arrow at Duck Hunt and the Dog summoned a gunman to take the hit. Once the gunman disappeared, the Dog threw a disk and then the sharpshooter fired three shots. After the first shot, Pit knew what was coming but got hit by the third shot.

"I'm off my game." Pit said

Five minutes later, the fight was wearing everyone down. Fox, Pit, and Falco were on one side of the stage and Duck Hunt, Ryu, and Marth were on the other side.

"We're wearing them down at least. If we can keep this up, this fight is ours." Pit spoke

"Don't be so sure, anything can happen at this point." Falco said

 _"You can say that again. Something is headed your way."_ Palutena warned. Immediately afterwards, Pit sensed something and turned around.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Fox asked, and then a voice spoke.

 _"Oh, another angel. Must've missed one."_

Everyone heard the voice and wondered where it was coming from. Just then, a series of butterflies came in from all directions. They all merged in the air in the middle of both teams and out came a woman. She had white skin, short black hair, a black ensemble with loose threads and jewelry, and a hole was cut in the back of her outfit.

"What the-?"

"Whoa."

She spun around and then posed with two guns in her hands.

"Let's dance, boys."

"With pleasure." Falco said and darted towards her. When he tried to kick her, he made contact with her. But, she teleported right behind him and fought back. Then, Fox and Marth got involved as well.

"Who is that Lady Palutena?"

 _"She's an Umbra Witch! I thought they were extinct."_

"Cheeky, especially coming from an endangered species." She said as she slid under Ryu's Hadoken and kicked him from below. Then, she brought up her guns and took aim. By the time Fox and Falco brought up their guns, the Umbra Witch fired and blasted the guns out of their hands.

 _"Watch out for her Bullet Arts, she uses four guns."_

"I only see two guns." Pit said

"Look at her feet, kid." Falco spoke. She lifted up her leg and the gun on her foot was shown. Marth pushed Pit out of the way right when the gun started firing.

"I'll take little Miss Witch out myself." Falco said and charged her down. But the Umbra Witch anticipated him and followed up with a pursuing attack.

"A pursuing attack?" Pit said

"I like it when you play hard to get." She said

Duck Hunt summoned a gunman with a sombrero and the Umbra Witch ducked under the blast and fired bullets at ground level. Ryu did his Tatsumaki Senpukyaki move, but she dodged it easily. Then, she made a portal appear and a huge fist shot out and punched Ryu in the back.

"Wow, they're huge!" Pit said

 _"Her wicked weaves attack can summon the limbs of demons."_ Palutena warned. Fox then got an experience version of the warning when a foot smashed him into the ground. She then used Witch Twist to follow up.

"Gotcha."

Marth ran towards his and swung his sword only to miss repeatedly until the next swing triggered something. All of a sudden, he felt himself getting slower and slower.

"So close."

"The time!" Pit said cause he could sense a sort of power.

 _"It's Witch Time. Witches can control time itself."_

"I've had it with this lady." Ryu said dusting himself off. He charged in and with Falco and Fox, they tried to engage her 3-on-1. But when the first punch was thrown, a Witch Time blast caught the three fighters and slowed them down. Then, another demon fist came out for an uppercut. She then began posing with her guns.

"Just who the heck are you?" Falco shouted.

"Name's Bayonetta. If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum."

She then heard something behind her and sidestepped to dodge the arrow that came. She turned and saw Pit with a serious face.

"So, the angel has decided to play. Let's dance, boy."

Pit engaged Bayonetta, but had just as much luck as the others. He barely managed to hit her and when he did, Bayonetta would her Bag Within technique to get the drop on him. Then, she grabbed him and held him by the neck.

"Don't tell me you're done already."

She then double-slapped him and then knocked him down to the ground, followed by another demon foot.

"She's so tough."

Out of nowhere, Dark Pit flew in to fight Bayonetta. Once Pit saw him fly over, he got up on knees.

"Don't be such a wimp." He fired an arrow missed, but it was a distraction for him to get close to strike. When he did, she warped behind him and surprised Pit by grabbing him just as he got close enough. The others tried to help, but Bayonetta easily dodged each and every one. She noticed a Smash Ball and concocted a plan.

"Time for the best part;"

She used Fox and Falco as her foot stools and jumped up to the Smash Ball and smashed it, giving her lots of power.

"Smashing!" She said and posed. Witch Time was unleashed all over the stage and everyone was slowed down. She began attacking everyone until they felt a power burst and send them upwards. Bayonetta then used her hair and summoned a demon like no other.

 _"That's Gomorrah, she can also summon huge demons."_

Gomorrah chomped on everyone Bayonetta hit during the Witch Time like they were food and after the fourth chomp, Gomorrah roared before blowing up and everyone disappeared from the bang. Everyone wound up back at the Mansion in pain, leaving only Bayonetta on the stage.

"Enough talk, goddess. Don't mess with a Witch." She said as she spun around and posed her guns.

"Whoa." Lucario said surprised

"Who is she?" Ness wondered

"Some chick who thinks she's a hotshot. That's who she is." Sonic answered

"Well this bird has a score to settle with that chick next time we fight." Falco said coming into the lobby.

"Sucks to be you, huh birdbrain?" Bowser taunted

"You got something to say, big boy?" Falco argued and was about to make a move when Fox intervened.

"Hey, take it easy Falco."

"Easy for you to say since we're the ones who got our butts kicked out there."

"Better luck next time boys." Bayonetta spoke as she was strutting into the lobby. Falco's pride was shot when he lost to a woman so he had a little hatred against her. The Umbra Witch got registered in the mansion and life went back to normal for everyone.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	8. DLC Challenge Part 1

**Free-for-all challenge, part 1**

Jay came out of his bedroom one morning and his attire was different than before. He was noticed by Corrin and Ryu.

"Trying something new?" Corrin asked

"Yeah, me and the girls went to a city and picked up this cool hoodie."

It was a red hoodie with the Smash Logo in white flames on the front and back, black jeans with a green stripe on both sides of each leg, black gloves with a white patch on both gloves, white shoes, and a hood to top it off.

"So is it just for you?" Ryu asked

"No. Evie and Emily have the same ensemble as me but with different color patches on the gloves."

Just then, a primid came down the hall and gave an envelope to Ryu and Corrin. It then left to back to it's duties.

"What's the envelope for?" Jay asked

"Mewtwo is challenging me, Corrin, Cloud, Roy, Lucas and Bayonetta to a battle. See which of the most recent guests is the strongest. Free-for-all, single life survival."

"Seriously?" Jay asked in a surprised tone. In another part of the Mansion...

"I'm not letting you do this, he just wants to pick a fight." Lucario said.

"I don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Bayonetta said

"She's right Lucario, if this is what Mewtwo wants, he's not going to back out now." Robina said

"I always knew he was bad news, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm looking forward to it, be a nice way to cut loose for a change."

"You can't be serious about this."

"Oh, but I am. Trust me, I know what i'm doing."

* * *

 **Later that afternoon...**

Everyone who was invited by MewTwo to battle was making their way to the portal.

"Is this guy for real? He actually wants to challenge us to a fight?" Roy asked

"I'm afraid so, but look on the bright side; this will be fun." Bayonetta answered with a smirk on her face.

"For you maybe, me not so much." Lucas said. He was a lot braver than when he first met Ness, but he still gets nervous once in a while.

Just then, they reached the portal room and Mewtwo appeared right in front of everyone.

"Ready for this?" Ryu asked and cracked his knuckles.

"Hopefully you all will make this a challenge for me. I don't like to be disappointed." He answered and went into the portal first.

"Sheesh, that thing is rude." Lucas spoke

"Yeah but, (sighs) what can you do?" Roy said and went into the portal second. He was then followed by Corrin, Lucas, Bayonetta, Cloud, and finally Ryu. They were all warped to the Suzaku Castle.

"Ah, Suzaku Castle. This is my home."

Back at the Mansion, everyone was watching the big challenge.

"Let's see how well that chic can handle herself now." Falco said

"This is ought to be good." Pit said excited

"Stay on your toes Lucas." Ness said to himself

 _"Free-for-all. Ready? GO!"_

Everyone immediately took off while Lucas and Roy jumped into the air to attack from above. Ryu anticipated Roy from below and used his Shoryuken attack to counter. As he came down, Bayonetta used her Bullet Arts on him from behind. Once she was done, she stood up and turned only to make eye contact with Mewtwo which unfortunately stunned her.

"Mewtwo's Confusion trick." Charizard said. "Anyone who makes eye contact with him will be stunned."

"Is that so?" Dark Pit said.

Lucas blasted Cloud with a blast of ice from his PK Freeze attack, and when he turned and saw Corrin fire a water sphere, he absorbed it by holding up an energy field. The damage was converted into healing and fixed any damage Lucas took. But it was a setup for Corrin to use the Dragon Vein and spear Lucas. Lucas was stunned in place and Corrin followed up with a flying kick.

"(sighs)"

He took a moment to catch his breath, but then he heard Roy coming at him and engaged in a sword fight.

"You won't stop me!"

"We'll see about that."

The two traded swings and slashes until Cloud broke free from his ice prison and joined in the fray. He surpassed his limit, and was covered in a blue aura. He started slashing at Corrin and Roy creating a symbol in blue writing.

" _Kanji_." Greninja said

"What was that?" Lucina asked

"Kanji, it stands for misfortune."

Everyone in the fight was above 40% and things were getting intense.

"Shoryuken!"

Ryu nails Corrin with a blast of his signature technique and blows him away. After that, he darted to him only for Lucas to intervene. He used his tether to wrap up Ryu and then used his PSI abilities to throw him around.

"They're definitely giving it everything they've got." Robina said.

"What did you expect, a sparring session?" Falco spoke

Eventually, the number went down from 7 combatants to 6 when Roy managed to eliminate Cloud. A good shot from his charged Flare Blade attack was enough to send him flying.

"Here we go, the numbers counting down from here." Ganondorf said to himself.

Soon afterwards, Lucas eliminated Bayonetta by blasting her up to the sky. She then smashed into the screen while making a pose.

"What the-?" Wario said surprised. A few of the others laughed when they saw her posing.

Then, Corrin was eliminated followed by Roy, then Lucas. Ryu and Mewtwo were the only 2 fighters left on the battlefield.

"So, it's between you and me tough guy."

"You'll have to get past my Shoryuken to stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that!"

The two warriors were in a stare off and everyone was getting excited for the rest of the battle to unfold.

"I had a feeling Mewtwo would be one of the last two fighters." Pikachu said

"No kidding." Charizard agreed.

"Think Ryu's got a chance or Mewtwo?" Lucina asked

"Can't say for sure who does, the answer lies in the battle." Evie said

Everyone tried to figure out who would win the challenge, but the only to find out is to watch and see.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	9. DLC Challenge Part 2

**Free-for-all challenge, part 2**

The heated battle between Ryu and Mewtwo was underway as the two combatants kept giving each other all they got, bringing their damage meter above the 70% mark.

"You're a tough one, aren't ya?"

"The word 'tough' is just the tip of the iceberg." Greninja said to himself.

"Time to end this little game!" Mewtwo said and casted a Shadow Ball, only for Ryu to punch it and cancel it out.

"What?!"

"I'm not that easy to take down!"

He charged towards Mewtwo and when he got close, Mewtwo tried to blast him up close. However, Ryu only pretended to get hit as he leaned back and came back with a heavy punch. That brought Metwo's damage meter up to at least 82%.

"He's starting to get his tail handed to him." Dedede chuckled.

"For now, but he'll find a way to turn the tide." Greninja spoke

 **Back to the fight...**

Mewtwo had managed to get Ryu in a psychic hold and then blasted miniature Shadow Balls. Now he was up to 85%.

"You're definitely a worthy opponent. Nobody has ever faced me for this long."

"I train myself everyday to face challenges like you."

The two combatants rushed each other for close combat. Neither one gave an inch and both were going all-out. Ryu got up close and then...

"Shoryuken!"

Mewtwo was launched really high, but not high enough to eliminate him from the match.

"If those two keep this up, someone's really going to get hurt." Pit said

Ryu fired an energy blast at the same time Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball and the explosion kicked up a lot of smoke. However, Mewtwo used that to his advantage and teleported in front of Ryu. Since the element of surprise was on his side, he managed to blast Ryu with a burst of energy.

"You can't keep this right going forever." Mewtwo spoke

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Just then, a Smash Ball appeared and both Ryu and Mewtwo sensed its presence. They chased it and fought each other over who was gonna get it. Their tussle brought their damage meter over 100%.

"It's mine!"

The Smash Ball was shattered and the beatdown was coming. First, Mewtwo transformed into his Mega-Evolved form.

"What's with the different look?"

"It's called Mega Evolution. A different form and stronger power." Charizard explained

Mewtwo was faster, and stronger than Ryu. He was so fast, he disappeared before anybody could blink. He began blasting Ryu from every direction and knocking him this way and that. Despite the damage building up, Ryu wasn't eliminated as of yet.

"Time to end this." He said and casted a pulse of psychic energy. When Ryu got caught, Mewtwo focused his powers at his head. The energy was so intense, it blasted Ryu out of the stage and the fight was over.

GAME!

"And the winner is... Mewtwo."

"I knew he was gonna win this." Lucario said

"Really?" Pikachu asked

"Yeah."

 **In the evening...**

Everyone was eating dinner cooked by Kirby and talking about the battle Mewtwo won. They discussed tactics, ideas, and strategies.

"Why play defensive at all?" Bowser argued

"Better off than being reckless and costing yourself the match." Lucina said from across the table.

"I would rather fight to the finish strong rather than play it safe."

"Then how about this idea; you do it your own way and we do it our own way."

"Couldn't agree more."

Soon afterwards, everyone went to bed. Mewtwo however, was standing outside the Mansion on the tip of the roof alone.

"These characters are much more than I hoped they would be. Maybe being here with them will be more entertaining than I thought. Who knows?"

He then warped back inside the Mansion, leaving an empty roof. Or at least, until Greninja and Lucario came out of the shadows on the roof.

"This guy sounds like bad news."

"He just wants to pick a fight every now and again. He's not _that_ kind of bad news."

"This coming from the Pokemon himself who said he couldn't trust Mewtwo."

"I still don't, i just don't know what his true intentions."

The two Pokemon went back inside and went to get some shut-eye for the night. More adventures were headed everyone's way in the future.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading. Please Comment.**


End file.
